Human Sealing Technology
Human Sealing Technology is a technology installed in some Duel Disks allows winners of a Duel to seal the losers into cards. This technology is mainly used by Duel Warriors of AcademiaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons" and members of the ResistanceYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion". During the Invasion of Xyz Dimension, it is seen being used against innocent non-Duelist habitants.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" After Fusion Dimension Machine is activated to create the ARC-V, all carded people are returned.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted by Darkness"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" Process Arc V Human Sealing process 1.png|Hitting the button Arc V Human Sealing process 2.png|Emitting the light Arc V Human Sealing process 3.png|Dissolving the loser In order to use the device, the user must first defeat the target in a Duel, but if the target is unable to Duel, the user can seal them in a card right away.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland" The user activates the function on his/her Duel Disk, which emits a purple light (or beam) that cover the loser. The victim's body is dissolved, and a blank card containing the soul of the victim is then released from the Duel Disk. The blank card then forms an image of the dissolved victim, in his/her last pose before being sealed, in a fashion similar to photos taken from a photo camera.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland" It is possible to seal multiple victims simultaneously as well.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "Bonds of the Resistance" It is also possible for the user to seal themselves into a card when they lose a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Super Galaxy Shining in the Darknessss" This process seems to be irreversible by LDS's technologyYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" (however they are able to disable this ability as Shun's Duel Disk can't use it anymoreYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors"). Serena and Shun, who themselves used the technology, showed no attempt to release their LDS's victims after they joined the Lancers, suggesting that not even regular members of Academia and the Resistance have the ability to undo it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Due to the technology originating from the Fusion Dimension, it glows with a purple light, though Kaito Tenjō somehow modified it to light blue.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "Bonds of the Resistance" According to Edo Phoenix, there is a way to undo the process but in order to do this, you would need the original carded person. The people sealed into cards are sent back to Academia to be used as life energy for the ARC Area Project. Once the project has been completed, the people will be released and permitted to live in the utopia of the merged dimensions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Leo Akaba stated that ARC-V was fueled by life energy, and the carded people were to be converted into that life energy to start the machine.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Those who were sealed into cards were released when the dimensions began to merge after they were absorbed into ARC-V.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted by Darkness"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" Victims All victims of Human Sealing Technology are freed when the ARC-V unites the dimensions. Of Academia *Citizens of Heartland City (by Duel Warriors)Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 34: "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon""Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "Bonds of the Resistance"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" By the Obelisk Force *AshleyYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!" *BramYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!" *CarlYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!" *7 unnamed 'Youth' class DuelistsYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" *Michio MokotaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" *Teppei TairyōbataYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" By Serena *Hokuto ShijimaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 40: "The Warriors of Academia" By Sora Shiun'in *HikageYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" By Yūri *HalilYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" *OlgaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" *You Show Duel School StudentsYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" *Asuka TenjōinYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 123: "The Glorious Machine Dragon" *Yūshō SakakiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 133: "A Dazzling Entertainment Show" By Juvenile Officers *Asuka's friendYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" By the Tyler sisters *Spade Branch Resistance Duelist (off-screen)Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 107: "The Duel-Starved Amazoness" By Dennis Macfield *HimselfYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Super Galaxy Shining in the Darknessss" By Battle Beast *BernieYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" *EthanYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" *TedYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" *TsukikageYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" *EmmaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 120: "Battle Beast" *JacobYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 120: "Battle Beast" *Crow HoganYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 120: "Battle Beast" By Leo Akaba *DoctorYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Of the Resistance By Shun Kurosaki *MarcoYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" *TioYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" *3 unnamed LDS elitesYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" *An unnamed Academia SoldierYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland" By Kaito Tenjō *6 unnamed Academia SoldiersYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "Bonds of the Resistance" Gallery LDS Teachers 18.png|Tio and Marco carded. LDS Member carded.png|3 unnamed LDS elites carded. Arc V Hokuto carded.png|Hokuto Shijima carded. Arc V Ashley Bram and Carl carded.png|Ashley, Bram and Carl carded. Arc V Halil and Olga carded.png|Halil and Olga carded. Arc V Unnamed Duelist carded.png|Unnamed 'Youth' class Duelist carded. Arc V Hikage carded.png|Hikage carded. Arc V Teppei and Michio carded.png|Teppei Tairyōbata and Michio Mokota carded. Arc V 3 members of resistance carded.png|3 members of Resistance carded. 3 Academia Soldiers carded.png|3 Academia Soldiers carded. Asuka's Friend carded.jpg|Asuka Tenjōin's friend carded. Ep 106 You Show Duel School Students Carded.png|You Show Duel School Students Carded. Bernie 118.png|Bernie carded. Tsukikage 118.jpg|Tsukikage carded. Ep118 Ethan carded.png|Ethan carded. Emma and Jacob 120.jpg|Emma and Jacob carded. Crow 120-3.png|Crow Hogan carded. Carded Asuka 123.jpg|Asuka Tenjōin carded. Doctor Carded 127.jpg|Doctor carded. Yusho and Yuri 133.jpg|Yūshō Sakaki carded. References }} Navigation Category:Technology